


Know

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Author, Dead Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Forgetting, Guilt., Love, Minor Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sarcasm, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Bill swears he hears a voice from the past in his head.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips
Kudos: 2





	Know

You said that… we didn’t know each other…

Bill stopped typing, startled. Hearing a familiar child’s voice penetrate his mind, a memory flashed through his mind. Georgie.

“No, I do remember,” Bill said out loud. Standing up, Bill looked all around his study which was littered with papers. He knew he heard a voice. When he was a child he played hide-n-seek sometimes. Shaking his head, Bill was only getting himself worked up. He was so distracted that he screamed when he turned to meet Audra.

“Jeez, Bill, I’m not even in bloody horror make-up!” Audra relaxed him. Taking off his glasses, Bill rubbed his tired eyes. “I told you that you’re staying up way too late! Now you’re seeing things!”

Sitting back down on the couch and reading the paragraph he just wrote, Bill closed his laptop, sitting back in his chair, staring off into space.

“Everything okay?” Audra asked. Cautiously, she didn’t sit down with him. Knowing Bill, sitting next to him through him off from creativity. They’ve had that discussion many times.

How was he going to explain this? In his own stories hearing voices meant that you were crazy or a ghost was in the room. Normally, his own stories never scared him but this… reminded Bill of something. Of what?

“I forgot about my brother, Georgie. Georgie.” He corrected himself.

Audra frowned. “Oh Bill, I remember you telling me about it. He was only a kid when had passed.”

For some reason, that word didn’t feel right. Something else happened, didn’t it? The last day he and Georgie spent together he had made Georgie a paper boat. And then… it was all a blank. He forgot about that memory actually. What was going on with him?

Flinching when Audra rubbed his shoulders in a light massage, she frowned. “Bill, you need to take a break! I miss you. We should go out this weekend.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Bill smiled at her. There was no way he could resist Audra’s precious face. Kissing his wife, Bill wrapped his arms around her bag, giving it a nice rub. Perhaps he had been working too much. Now, this was a needed break.

You said that we didn’t know each other.


End file.
